mas allá del corazón
by Laura Maria Delgado
Summary: el un chico con problemas de peso y físico ademas de autoestima la encuentra a ella la chica de sus sueños perfecta y hermosa sakura kimomoto. pero que pasaría que esa chica es una acosadora ademas de que esta loca por ti ademas de jurar que esta enamorada esto debe ser un sueño ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia aquí en fanfiction espero y disfruten esta historia es de mi auditorio total los personajes le pertenecen a una abrazadera. Sin más que añadir ¡comencemos!**

**Antes quisiera lo siguiente para hacer su lectura más amena.**

**(Pensamientos)**

**-diálogos**

**_Acciones**

**¡Iniciamos!**

Capítulo 1

"Brillante día"

Pov shaoran

(El sol se asomaba por la ventana de mi habitación hace más de media hora que estaba despierto suspire_ de nuevo esos sueños por alguna razón siempre me despertaba cuando el sol comenzaba a salir exaltado y confundido conmigo mismo-comencé a rascarme la nuca- ¿quién es esa extraña chica? porque siempre sueño con ella cada vez está más confuso para mí, como si no fuera suficiente ser la burla de la escuela y sumarle el no poder dormir tranquilo esto es una mierda total ¿que acaso la vida me odia o es un castigo es mejor dejar de pensar en esas cosas lo mejor será cambiarme para llegar a la preparatoria nada bueno venta si me pongo a indagar demasiado en mi mente me haría sentir más horrible de lo que soy).

de nuevo terminaría deprimiéndome en el rincón_-es hora de iniciar un nuevo día xiaolang-_con la imagen de mí mismo Salí de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina donde me esperaban mis padres mi madre como todo los días preparando lo que tendrá el desayuno de hoy y mi padre sentado en la mesa leyendo su periódico, -buenos días madre, padre _ comenzando saludándoles depositar un beso en la mejilla de mi madre y una sonrisa ladeada a mi padre quien inmediatamente la devolvió dejando el periódico a un lado_-ya que llegaste serviré el desayuno para hoy ¡tomagoyaki, sopa de miso y arroz frito! Por cierto Antes de irnos queríamos mencionar que te dejaremos solo con la gente de servicio ellos cuidaran bien de ti ya mí el encargado de decirle a mao.-_ (Mi madre sirvió el desayuno y todos nos dispusimos a desayunar y hablar de una u otra cosa trivial,

-que presumido -albóndiga con patas

-solo es un patito feo -horrible sujeto etc.

Por qué las personas pensaban de mi "Shaoran li un chico de 17 años con poco atractivo físico, humor de los mil demonios, presumido, nerd y aburrido"

Cosas como esas eran lo que es un diario escuchado muchos de esos comentarios dejaban de importarme pero otros lastimaban algo dentro de mi aunque no quisiera admitirlo pensé que con el tiempo se puede guardar y me dejarían en paz mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando me percaté de esos esos imbéciles solo querían joderme toda la vida no me atrevía a decir nada por temor a preocupar a mis padres y que pensaran que soy un cobarde lo único que me quedaba hacer era dejar que pasara suena idiota e incluso que de pena pero a menudo solo falta un año y saldré de estar con esta bola de imbéciles que solo piensan en sexo, fiestas y alcohol), ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegue a lo que es mi salón entre mí enviado en mi asiento que se ubica en el fondo por la ventana_ (casi todo el salón estaba lleno solo faltaban como siempre Hiro y sus amigos "los populares "de la preparatoria solo eran un par de sujetos sin cerebro, el maestro mitzuko entro y prosiguió a dar su clase me concentre y seguí con el resto del día hasta la hora del almuerzo tome mi almuerzo y salí de la clase hacia la parte trasera del instituto donde casi nadie transitaba, no me había dado cuenta de cuán grande era la escuela hasta ese momento mis pensamientos fueron pausados por sonido del violín ...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos este aviso es para decir que he cambiado el cap 1 de esta historia al verdadero espero y lo disfruten


	3. Chapter 3

**"Más allá del corazón"**

**Aclaraciones:**

**(Pensamientos)**

**-diálogos**

**_Acciones**

¡Iniciamos!

**Capitulo anterior…**

**Seguí con el resto del día hasta la hora del almuerzo tome mi almuerzo y salí de la clase hacia la parte trasera del instituto donde casi nadie transitaba, no me había dado cuenta de cuán grande era la escuela hasta ese momento mis pensamientos fueron pausados por sonido del violín…**

**Capítulo 2**

**"que rara chica"**

**Pov shaoran**

(El sonido era relajante y muy suave, no pude evitar ir a investigar a quien pertenecía aquella melodía camine a paso lento y discreto guiado por el sonido, cada vez se hacía más fuerte y claro al parecer a esa persona le gustaba tocar en soledad y no la culpo todos en esta escuela son hijos de papi, caprichosos e ignorantes ni siquiera sabía si alguno podía leer con claridad o si las chicas al menos sabían cocinar además de pintarse las uñas _suspire algo lento _ cuando me di cuenta había doblado la esquina de un edificio observe un cabello castaño ondeando por el viento mientras los cerezos volaban alrededor formando un pequeño remolino de pétalos, me quede pasmado era como ver a un ángel tocando el violín sin duda era hermosa no logre ver bien su rostro ya que estaba cerrada de ojos y de lado en cuando la música termino ella bajo lentamente el violín mientras habría los ojos, dos lagunas esmeraldas me observaban desde la distancia un brillo alegre y de inocencia no creía que este día seria así ,entonces sucedió me sonrió y saludo energéticamente .)

-Hola

-H-hola _ conteste nerviosamente

(¡Mi corazón estaba a punto de salir de mi pecho iba demasiado rápido no sabía que hacer o que decir yo simplemente quería ver no hablar a mierda mierda! Además de eso su voz es suave y aguda)

-¿Cómo te lamas? Pregunto mientras lo hacía no dejaba de sonreír (era ver la felicidad)

-s-sha

_su nombre no importa preciosa ¿qué tal si te digo el mío? Eres la nueva alumna por lo que puedo ver _ Alguien me aparto de un empujón y caí al césped _

(¡Que me parta un jodido rayo! era Haru y sus estúpidos caras duras mi momento había terminado ¡shaoran eres un idiota! En ese momento me sentí humillado Haru es más atractivo seguro ella se ira…)

-Disculpa pero no te lo he preguntado a ti si no a él te pediría de favor que no empujes personas ni interrumpas conversaciones a las que no te han invitado, ahora si me haces el favor ¿podrías retirarte para seguir mi platica?_ dijo en tono molesto el ceño fruncido y ambos brazos cruzados_

(Eso no lo venía venir es decir una chica rechazo a Haru es decir ¡HARU! encima lo hizo tan educadamente, de nuevo me quede con la cara perpleja esa chica es rara pero admirable)_observe como Haru se quedó estático estaba sorprendido _ (incluso más que yo la chica fue lentamente acercándose con la intención de ayudarme todo mientras Haru seguía en shock).

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada grave?-se arrodillo enfrente mío y extendía su mano. (Su rostro en verdad notaba preocupación por mi estado)

-y-yo no fue n-nada grave no te preocupes. _tome su mano y ambos nos levantamos _ (no sabía que hacer o decir tenía la mente en blanco…)

-qué alivio ¿sha?

-Shaoran li

_Bueno shaoran que tal si nos movemos de lugar para platicar más a gusto al parecer estos chicos jamás se moverán para poder seguir, _señalando a Haru y los demás_

-Está bien.

(Sin dudarlo la seguí que más podría hacer pero sí que me habría gustado tener una cámara para poder capturar la cara de esos imbéciles al parecer eso fue un golpe bajo a su orgullo de chico popular al que nadie se le resiste, pues adivina que eso se acabó, sin duda me pase todo el camino expulsando ¡FELICIDAD! ) _frenamos en la fuente_

-Primer día en esta preparatoria y ya tan pronto me encontré con idiotas que pesados son ¿no lo crees? _tomó asiento y acto seguido yo lo hice _ en una parte de la fuente

-si lo son (alguien en este plantel tenía mi mismo punto de vista por Haru)

-¡Cierto! no me he presentado mi nombre es sakura kinomoto un gusto conocerte shaoran.

-el gusto es mío kinomoto

\- Sabes no me gustan mucho las formalidades puedes llamarme por mi nombre espero que no te moleste que yo lo haga con el tuyo.

-N-no me resulta molesto, es solo que no trato mucho con la gente y me cuesta algo de trabajo socializar ya sabes hacer amigos y esas cosas.

-la verdad no entiendo por qué me pareces muy amigable y lindo las personas no se deben guiar solo por la apariencia de los demás.

\- Espera yo te parezco ¿lindo? (Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo no pude evitar hacerlo una chica me elogio eso es raro tenía que tener problemas de vista yo soy todo menos "lindo")

-claro que me pareces lindo mucho más si tienes las mejillas sonrojadas es súper adorable. (Explosión en 3, 2,1)

-…

-pasemos a otro tema ya recalcamos lo lindo y adorable que eres, y dime shaoran ¿en que clase te encuentras?

-estoy en la clase 2-A.

\- qué divertido yo también iré a esa clase solo que mañana, hoy solo he venido a ver la escuela es muy grande que por poco y me pierdo, tenía tanto estrés que decidí relajarme tocando un poco mi violín y después apareciste tú me gustó mucho poder conocerte espero y seamos buenos amigos y puede que algo más…

(esta chica estaba ¡coqueteándome! Es verdaderamente rara).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Que les ha parecido el capítulo espero lo esté haciendo bien si tienen dudas o cosas que decir sean opiniones o críticas son bienvenidas nos vemos en la próxima actualización .


End file.
